51 запретный пункт для Эммета Каллена
by PVV
Summary: 51-у вещь Каллены и Белла запретили Эммету делать. В любом случае. И не важно, как ему хочется.


**51 запретный пункт для Эммета Каллена**

Эммету Каллену запрещено:

1. Распространять сплетни, что причина, по которой у Эдварда до Беллы не было девушек, это потому что он гей…

2. …и что ему нравится Джаспер…

3. …или Карлайл

4. Говорить Элис, что розовый ей совсем не идет

5. Пытаться жонглировать фарфором Эсме

6. Говорить Белле, что если она спрыгнет с большой высоты, Эдварду придется ее изменить

7. Приготавливать Peeps…

8. …и подсовывать их в любимую книгу Джаспера

9. Звонить маме Беллы и говорить ей «С ребеночком все хорошо», и что Белла и Эдвард попросили его быть крестным

10. Щелкать пальцами буквой 'Z'

11. Использовать фразу "Uh-uh. Gir-Rl puh-lease"

12. Щелкать пальцами буквой 'Z', используя фразу "Uh-uh. Gir-Rl puh-lease"

13. Вообще-то Эммету запрещено даже думать о том, чтобы щелкать пальцами буквой 'Z', говорить "Uh-uh. Gir-Rl puh-lease" или делать это в один момент.

14. Попытаться обосновать нудистскую колонию в школьной ванной…

15. …и приглашать учителей, наказывающих его/пытающихся заставить его одеться, присоединится…

16. …а потом говорить заучу по воспитательной работе, что это волосы Розали сказали ему так поступить

17. Перекрашивать «вольво» Эдварда…

18. …а потом говорить, что это была идея Белла

19. Напевать песни связанные с Гвен Стефани…

20. …или Бритни Спирс

21. Напевать «99 бутылок крови гризли на стене»

22. Более того, ему вообще запрещается петь. И точка.

23. Надевать пачку (как у балерины) и говорить всем, называть его Принцесса Бабочка

24. Освобождать (т.е. красть) всех животных в городе…

25. …а потом продавать их обратно их хозяевам…

26. …после того как побрил их и приклеил на них блестки

27. Пытаться превратить неодушевленные предметы, например кусочки фруктов, в вампиров

28. Утверждать, что вышеуказанные 'вампирские фрукты' его армия преданных последователей…

29. …и пытаться заставить их атаковать Джаспера…

30. …а потом бросаться 'вампирскими фруктами'/армией преданных последователей в Джаспера, когда они не напали по приказу

31. Называть Карлайла 'Мудаком'…

32. …особенно после того, как тот сказал ему отключить его паршивую музыку

33. Тырить мягкие игрушки Розали и снимать с их участием взрослое видео

34. Красть все левые носки Элис, засовывать в них камни и бросать в реку

35. Голым бежать по школе со словами "Маменькин сыночек" взбитыми сливками, написанными на груди

36. Делать косвенные намеки насчет сексуального воздержания Эдварда

37. Делать явные замечания насчет сексуального воздержания Эдварда

38. Бросаться в слезы и вылетать из комнаты, предварительно крикнув «Я думал между нами было что-то особенное», когда Белла просит его подать соль за ленчем

39. Писать детские книжки (например: 'Папочка Пьет, потому что Ты Плачешь'; 'Любопытный Джордж и Высоковольтное Ограждение')

40. Убеждать Эсме, что "Home Depot Incorporation" разорилась и закрывается (_компания, владеющая сетью магазинов-складов по продаже строительных и отделочных материалов для дома)_

41. Надевать кожаные штаны (и не важно, как хорошо он в них выглядит)

42. Нацарапывать "3MM3TT K!CK$ A$$" на стенах… "Эммет надирает задницы"

43. …а потом отрицать, что знает что-либо об этом

44. Одеваться в костюм талисмана школы, а затем драться с Эдвардом и Джаспером

45. Красить волосы в черный цвет, надевать очки, таскаться повсюду с палочкой и говорить стаду четвероклассников, что он настоящий Гарри Поттер

46. Изменять рингтон любого из мужчин-родственников на "Barbie Girl"

48. Надевать нижнее белье Розали и ходить в нем по дому (даже если вся семья смотрела Шоу ужасов Рокки Хоррора)

49. Замещать все CD Эдварда ломтиками копченой колбасы

и наконец…

50. ЭММЕТ КАЛЛЕН НИКОГДА НЕ СМЕЕТ ГОВОРИТЬ ЭЛИС, ЧТО У НЕЕ СЛИШКОМ МНОГО ПАР ОБУВИ

– Думаешь, что-нибудь из этого выйдет? – Белла спросила Эдварда, распрямляя лист, который только что повесила на стену. Потом она отступила назад, чтобы стать рядом с Эдвардом, Карлайлом и Элис. Они осматривали лист, который теперь висел на стене гостиной.

– Может на неделю. – заметил Джаспер, проходя мимо.

– Что значит, розовый не мой цвет? – воскликнула Элис.

– Ну, просто не твой. – донесся голос Эммета из кухни.

– Не слушай его, розовый определенно твой цвет, Элис. – сказала Белла, гладя кипящую от злости Элис по спине

И в этот момент, громкий БАМ! послышался с кухни. Как один, Белла, Эдвард, Карлайл и Элис медленно повернули головы и увидели дыру размером с кулак в стене между кухней и гостиной.

– ЭММЕТ МАККАРТНИ КАЛЛЕН! – донеся неизбежный крик Эсме.

Белла взяла протянутый Карлайлом маркер.

_51. Эммету запрещается прихлопывать мух отбойником для мяса…_


End file.
